


I Recommend You Run

by SunFlarerito



Series: I Recommend You Run [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, Evil dream, Fear, Gen, Losing friends, Power hungry, abusing powers, admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFlarerito/pseuds/SunFlarerito
Summary: Dream has been acting strange lately and George finally sucks it up and confronts Dream, but only ends up making things worse.(May make this into an actual fic one day. I don't know)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Series: I Recommend You Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059788
Kudos: 32





	I Recommend You Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had and I had to write. I may actually turn this into an actual fic, but for now, it stays a one-shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated.

George pushed open the doors to Dream’s new home, or mansion, or even a castle. Whatever it was. It started as a simple home before he changed it to be bigger and better and then he changed it into a castle, showing off his power.

Dream has changed so much. He’s never been the same after that one manhunt. George tried to talk to Bad about it, but he was just as confused about George. Sapnap tried to talk to him, but Dream just shooed him away. Ant got ambushed by Dream and was forced to run away. The only one who hasn’t tried to investigate further into Dream’s state was George, which is why he was going to visit his friend.

He didn’t know why Dream became so distant. He didn’t know why Dream started to abuse his admin powers. He was always so calm to everyone on the server, helping anyone he could. He would never start to type in commands to change the state of the server, he never went into creative mode for his own gain. Even when Tommy nagged him on about it, Dream never gave in. But now, Dream was constantly abusing every admin control he had. He flew around the SMP in creative, he made TNT appear in his hands and griefed people’s houses (specifically Tommy which no one really complained about, seeing as it was Tommy). But George could sense his friends dwindling down into madness. He could sense him losing his friend. That’s why he needed to talk to Dream. He needed to solve this problem before it became too big for anyone to deal with.

Everyone in the SMP was affected. Tommy would screech about how Dream constantly blew up his house. Skeppy would always complain about Dream griefing his house. Everyone had a problem with this new Dream and him abusing his powers.

George entered the room where Dream looked out the windows, his white mask placed on his face as always. After he changed, he refused to ever take it off. He would show them his face before, but now, none of them saw his forest green eyes or freckles dotting his skin anymore. His stance had also changed. He didn’t laugh as much, he didn’t joke around. That’s when George became extremely worried. That’s when George decided to check up on him.

Dream turned to face him. His face was a neutral expression. He no longer smiled when his friends entered the room and it made George’s heartbreak.

“George, what are you doing here?” Dream asked, walking over to the center of the room.

“Dream.” George fumbled around with his fingers, trying to think of what to say. “What are you doing?” Oh hell, what was he thinking? This was a very bad idea.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He gestured to the world at the tips of his fingers. “I’m just keeping watch over my world.”

“This…” George swallowed his nervousness. “This isn’t your world!”

“Excuse me?” Dream stalked up to George. “What did you just say!?”

“This isn’t your world Dream!”

“I  _ rule  _ this world! I am the admin of this place!”

“Dream just because you’re the admin, does not mean you can play  _ god  _ over these people’s lives!”

“Are you questioning my power!?” Dream stalked closer.

“I’m questioning you, Dream!” George grabbed his friend's mask and ripped it off his face.

Dream flung his head back in surprise and he glared at George, teeth baring and George saw something he wished he hadn’t.

He now knew why Dream didn’t show his face anymore. He knew now that something was wrong with Dream. Something was forcing him to become like this. He wasn’t going crazy on his own. Something forced him to change.

George took a step back, mask still in hand. Dream blinked a couple of times and looked up at him. His eyes… his eyes. There was no iris, no pupil. His entire eye was just a glowing lime green.

George continued to back up until he hit the wall. He placed his hand on the wall and tried to steady his heavy breathing.

“What’s wrong George?” Dream drew his netherite sword and came closer to George. George couldn’t move. He couldn’t react. What happened to his friend? “Are you afraid you’re gonna die?” He brought the sword’s tip up to George chin.

“If you kill me, I’ll just respawn.” George frantically said.

“Hm.” Dream lowered his sword, thinking for a moment. “I guess you’re right.”   
  
Dream chuckled. “Maybe I should change that.”   
  
Oh no. What did George do?

“Wait. Dream, wait!”

Dream walked back to the center of the room. “If no one fears death because death is not the end…” he chuckled again. “Maybe I should make death permanent.”

“Dream, stop!”

Dream whirled around on his feet and faced George. “Done.” He smiled.

George saw it in the corner of his vision.

**Dream disabled respawning**

_ Oh no. _

Suddenly, Dream was right there again, sword up to George’s throat. Dream leaned into his right ear and whispered, his voice bone chilling and sending chills up George’s spine.

“If you value your life… I recommend you run.”

George didn’t need to be told twice. He scampered away, tripping and falling on the floor before picking himself back up and racing out of Dream’s house, mask still in hand.

His friend really was dead.


End file.
